rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Story
Ghost Story is a Season 6 episode of Rugrats, which has characters from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, which marks this episode as a crossover of Klasky Csupo’s work. Its sister episode is Chuckie’s Complaint. It aired on March 27, 1999. Plot On a dark and stormy night, the Rugrats gather in Angelica’s room around a battery powered campfire and begin making up a scary story they all take turns telling. Fed up with the babies not making her ghost story scary enough, Angelica tries to take control of the tale, leading them to an attic in a haunted house. There, the Rugrats meet up with the cast of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, who end up scaring Angelica more than anyone else! - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap On one dark and stormy night, the Rugrats have a sleepover at Angelica’s house, in which Angelica insists on telling a scary story. Since she’s older than the babies, she says the best way to tell scary stories is that she starts telling the first part and the babies take turns telling the rest of it. Once upon a time, there was a spooky old house that nobody lived in, but there was a light shining in the attic and everybody wondered what the light was, but everyone was too scared to go in the house, but Angelica says the scariest boy in the world (also known as Chuckie Finster) decided to go into the house, but Angelica yells Chuckie’s name, which scares him. First, Chuckie walked up to the house and walked up the dusty stairs. Angelica let Chuckie tell the next part, but to not mess up the story. Chuckie says his own self in the story opened the door and saw a beautiful room, with flowers, soft pillows, and yummy candy. The scaredy boy wasn’t scared at all and Chuckie ends the story. Angelica says Chuckie can’t end the story like that. She wants Chuckie to to make that part scary or else Angelica will tell the story again from the beginning. So again, the scaredy boy opened the door and saw a dark room with hard pillows, breakable furniture, and yucky candy. Angelica says it’s good, but to add maximum fright, she adds cobwebs and scary pictures on the walls. Then she adds a loud "thump, thump, thump" sound. The sound came from the closet door. The scaredy boy opened the door and saw the most scariest people anyone ever saw. Phil and Lil want to tell the story next. Angelica lets them, but only if the part is scary. The scaredy boy asked the scary people whe they were in the closet. The scary man says that they were having lunch, and takes the spider off of the scary woman’s spiderweb garland. The two people were fighting. But they stopped when thunder crackled. Angelica told the twins to get on with the story. The people led the scaredy boy to the stairs. The boy slipped and got drool on his hand. The drool was coming from the stairs. Phil says he didn’t put drool in the story. It was actually Dil, who was drooling, wanting to help with the story. But Lil told Dil to wait his turn. The people were showing the scaredy boy the way to the attic. The boy got tired. The people said they didn’t have to walk anymore because they can ride on a worm upstairs. The worm rode the people and the boy upstairs. Angelica said that a worm isn’t scary (it’s just plain gross). Angelica wants to tell the story herself from now on. The boy gets mad, so he sits on a white clothed chair, which transforms into a spooky ghost that chases the boy around the upstairs hallway. The boy yells for help. Tommy tells the story next, and he says the ghost wasn’t big and scary, it was small and cute. Angelica says that a cute ghost isn’t scary. The ghost says he will help the boy get to the attic. But then, Angelica, as a witch, appears and she says the attic door can’t open without a key. The ghost wants to know where the key is. The witch says the key is behind one of the four doors on the sides of the attic door. The boy worries that he’ll never find the key, but the ghost says that he will help the boy. The boy opens a door and sees himself on TV. Just then, he sees the three main characters of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. The boy and the monsters scream, and the boy closes the door. Next, the scary woman opens a door, but sees a different monster using a bicycle machine. The monster moans, and the woman closes the door, then she gulps. Then, the scary man opens a door and sees half a purple monster using the bathroom. Then the man screams, then he closes the door. The ghost opens a door and sees a red monster eating yellow pudding. The monster scares the ghost, then the ghost yelps and he closes the door. The boy thinks the monsters don’t like to be bothered. The witch says it’s right and she calls the monsters to scare the Rugrats. The ghost tells the monsters that there was chocolate pudding downstairs in the kitchen. After Ickis licks the boy, he says the pudding is a better choice. The monsters go downstairs to eat the pudding. This angers the witch and she calls the monsters back upstairs to be scary. Under the "welcome" mat in front of the attic door, the ghost finds the key. The boy unlocks the door. The four friends go upstairs, but the witch stops the boy. The witch says the pudding trick can work on monsters, but not on smart witches like her. The boy yells to the witch that there was a giant worm behind her (which was the worm the scary people and the boy rode to get upstairs). Then the worm kisses the witch which disgusts her. The boy goes upstairs and locks the door. Then the four friends see that the light was coming from a nightlight. The friends find a bed and they sleep in it. The witch bursts in and says the story was the dumbest story she ever heard. A scary story is being alone in a haunted house with lots of scary monsters. The three main monsters come up and scare the witch. Angelica ends up scaring herself and runs away, calling for her parents. The babies are still sleeping as the episode ends. Trivia *Phil as the Scary Man bears a resemblance to Gábor Csupó Of Klasky Csupo. *Tommy as the friendly ghost is similar and bears a resemblance to Casper the Friendly Ghost. *In the scenes where the door to the attic appears, "welcome" mat disappears. It appears after the monsters go down to the kitchen. *This is a Rugrats/Aaahh!!! Real Monsters crossover. Both are works of Klasky Csupo. **This is also the final appearance of Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm. Their final appearance wasn’t in the show they were from. It is unknown if this is canon. ***The next crossover is the 2003 film Rugrats Go Wild!. Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 6